Torn
by BlackMoonWolf22
Summary: This is going to be a sad multi-chap that I will update when I am in a sad or mad mood. Central Starshipping and established Puzzleshipping. Will have all Yu-Gi-Oh!s except Zexal because Zexal sucks. M for everything.
1. Chapter 1

Wolf: Life sucks.

Yuugi: You poor thing!

Yuusei: Why does life suck?

Wolf: *glares at Yuusei* You know why, I've been having flashbacks all week.

Jaden: Sorry.

Zlegna: I know that she will be upset about what she's about to do.

Yami: Wolf doesn't own any of the Yu-Gi-Ohs.

Zlegna: Enjoy as much as you can!

Normal POV:

Jaden awoke to darkness. It wasn't as horrible as it seemed however due to the fact that Jaden had night vision. He stood up with a groan. Brushing himself off, Jaden started walking towards the door. He heard a splash of water and looked down, takinga  
step back. There was a large puddle about a foot in diameter. Jaden looked at his reflection for a moment before it started to flashand change. Jaden stepped back further as the water began to form into a figure. It formed into Chazz. Jaden yelped  
/as it grabbed his neck, wings pullingout of his back and flapping about. It smirked as it changed into Alexis, thenHastleberry, then Addicus, Zane, Yuugi, Yami, Jessie, Jim, and finally Syrus. It continued this cycle as it ripped Jaden's  
rightwing out. It clawed his back, leaving large gashes in it's wake. It dropped him, making bubbling noisesas it returned toits puddle form. Jaden whimpered beforecurling into a ball and hoping it was all just a nightmare.

size="1" noshade=""

Yuusei grunted as he sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around, feeling a dark presence in the room. He stood up slowly, eyes flicking around scanning the room. His eyes fell upon a blob hard to distinguish from the darkness. He growled as it lungedat  
him. He opened his mouth, releasing ajet of stary iceand hit it. The black boa turned into a block of ice as it fell to the ground, exhaled and opened the door into a painstakingly white hallway. He walked to  
the right,following his gut. After passing several doors he heard whimpering comingfrom the door to his left. He kicked the door open and saw Jaden, curled up and his blackwing laying behind him limply. Jaden looked at Yuusei with  
teary ran to him, kneeling beside him.

"Jay, who did this to you?" Jaden pointed to the puddle before whimpering again. Yuusei harnessed the anger he had for seeing Jaden this way and blew a jetof blueishwhiteflames on the water. It steamed and squealed likea kettle  
before completely pulled Jaden into his arms bridle style and grunted as a tail, much like Stardust Dragon's, wrapped around Jaden's wing that had been torn off. He strode out of the room quickly, hoping to find help for  
Jaden.

* * *

Yuusei heard a pair of footsteps approaching the corner in front of him. He growled as he took a fighting stance.

Yuugi and Yami rounded the corner to find themselves face to face with Yuusei.

"Yuusei, what are you...Jaden!" Yuugi gasped and rushed to Jaden, placing a hand on his head.

"Abuto, you heal Jay, I'll watch it." Yami stared down thehall from which they came. Yuugi motioned for Yuusei to put Jaden down, Jaden meanwhile groaned, he had fallen asleep while Yuusei had been carrying him.

"His other wing isn't here so I'll be using al lot more power to grow him a new one." Yuugi rolled his sleeves up.

"His wing is right here." Yuusei's tail came from behind him and presented the detached wing to Yuugi.

"You have a...never mind, give me the wing and go help Yami." Yuusei did as he was told and stood beside the hall was a angel statue with a horrifying face.

"We don't know what it is but as long as you stare at it it can't move." Yami explained. Yuusei smirked.

"I can kill it."Yami raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. Yuusei walked up to the statue, breathing a jet of cold crystal. The statue was covered in a layer of ice and Yuusei punched it, shattering it into pieces.

"How did you do that?" Yami asked in awe.

"I had to fuse with Stardust, so that technically makes me part dragon." Yuusei stated calmly.

"All done!" Yuugi cheered. Yuusei ran to Jaden who smiledat him thankfully,

"Thank you, Yuusei."

Wolf: That was horrible.

Jaden: No it wasn't! It was only horrible in the fact that you horribly injured me.

Yuugi: Review and tell her so!

Yami: These closings getting shorter and shorter.

Zlegna: See you all next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolf: It's one of those days.

Jaden: One of what days?

Zlegna: Don't ask.

Yami: I want to know what happens next!

Yuugi: Okay! Wolf doesn't own any of the yugiohs.

Wolf: And I wouldn't want to own Zexal, so it isn't in this fic.

Zlegna: Lets get started then!

Normal POV:

"Yuusei, you have a tail?" Jaden asked after noticing the large silver appendage move around a little behind the other boy.

"Yah, I fused with Stardust. What's the story with you and these two though? You seem to be close." Yuusei questioned.

"Yuugi's my mom and Yami's my dad. Don't know how it is possible so don't ask." Jaden sat up and Yuusei nodded, seeming to take the news quite well.

"This place seems to have a lot of strange creatures bent on killing us. We should get a move on and find a way out." Yami suggested.

"I agree, Jaden, can you stand?" Yuusei inquired.

"Yah, let's hurry. The sooner we get out the better." Jaden stood and the four headed down the hall that the angel statue had been in.

* * *

"Should we really be doing this?" An orange haired man asked, pushing his pointer fingers together nervously.

"Crow, it's the only way." A brown haired girl rubbed her temples.

"None of us like this but they have Yuugi as a healer and we didn't restrict thier powers. Only thier ability to go to the shadow realm and time travel." A brown haired man reassured. He was horrible at doing so however.

"Seto's right, if they are about to die for certain we will save them." The girl stated.

"I only hope that they will forgive us." A blond man sighed.

Wolf: Dun dun dun! Sorry it's short!Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wolf: I feel like updating this so, I am.

Marik: Oh goody! What are you going to do to them next?

Wolf: You'll see.

Zlegna: Wolf doesn't own any of the yugiohs and as she said before she doesn't want to own Zexal.

Ryou: Enjoy!

Normal POV:

The four boys ran down the hall, a crashing following them a little ways behind.  
"What in the hell is that?!" Yami shouted, his breathing heavy.  
"A purple worm from thelooks of it." Yuusei panted.  
"It's a bit big to be a worm." Jaden picked up his pace a bit.  
"No, their a cousin species to dragons. Their like wingless unintelligant dragons. We need to be careful because they can shoot poison." Yuusei jumped, dodging a jet of purple liquid that hissed when it hit the ground. The other three mumbled curses and  
glances back at the approaching creature. It was a long, brownish,purple worm-like creature with a tanish appeared to have no eyes and no ears only a weird face that is is only discribable in the fact that it looked like  
a nose with three nostrils and a mandible.  
"How do we kill it?" Yuugi asked. He was keeping up with the others well dispite being the shortest.  
"It's hard to get close to because of the poison spit and if we get in close we have to dodge mandibles that might be poisoned as well." Yami stated factually.  
"It has pretty tough scales and sees through vibrations rather than accual sight. They can also dig through solid rock pretty quickly and precious metals and jems are often found stuck in their scales or in their stomachs. I can't think of any weaknesses  
off the top of my head." Yuusei recited as though from a book. Jaden looked at him.  
"How do you know all that?" He breathed as he ducked a jet of poison, which sizzled as it slid down the wall.  
"I like reading about different creatures you wouldn't see in everyday life." Yuusei shrugged. "My ice breath won't do much, he's too big."  
"Can you stop him long enough for me to slice him?" Jaden questioned.  
"It would be 30 seconds tops." Yuusei warned.  
"That gives me enoughtime to bindit withshadows. You sure you can do it, Jay?" Yami looked at Jaden questioningly. Jaden nodded.  
"Yuusei, blast him once he appears around the corner." Jaden instructed, as they turned a corner. They stopped and turned, Yuusei and Yami harnessing their energy. Jaden's eyes took on a strange glint before going a gold color that didn't reflect light  
and a black saber appeared in his right hand.  
Yuugi glanced at Jaden worriedly. He and Yami knew about the Yubel and Supreme King incidents, Jaden had told them everything including the fact that he fused with Yubel. They didn't think he was a monster but they both knew he still had a strong fear  
of Supreme King.  
"Jaden, be careful." Yuugi saw Jaden nod but his worry wasn't sated.  
The purple worm turned the corner and Yuusei met it with a blast of cold. It froze and tendrils of shadow wrapped around it. It wriggled and tried spitting poison but Yami bound and covered its mouth. Jaden rushed forward, cutting the worm down  
the middle. Blood splattered everywhere and the shadow tendrils disappeared. When Jaden reached the end of the worm his eyes returned to their natural color and the sword disappeared. He spread his black wings and flew back to the others as best he  
could, considering his wingspan was12 feet and the width of the halls was 10 feet. Yuusei walked up to the head of the worm, inspecting it before reaching into the right nostril thing and pulling something small out. Yami walked up to him.  
"What's that?" He inquired, looking as much as he could at the small item.  
"It's a poison gem. Purple worms have two that they use to make their poison. They are highly coveted." Yuusei showed a small, purple jewel the size of a quarter to Yami. It was shaped like a diamond and it seemed to have a dark aura around it.  
"It looks evil." Yami commented.  
"Once I purify it, it will become a red diamond." Yuusei replied. Yami nodded and Yuusei put it into his pocket. The two went over to Yuugi and Jaden. Jaden's eyes were drooping.  
"Jaden, are you okey?" Yuusei asked.  
"I'm fine, I just don't use that power very much." Jaden muttered. He walked down the cordor and Yuugi looked after him worriedly.  
"He needs to rest." Yuugi stressed.  
"Jaden will not rest until we find somewhere safe to rest." Yami sighed and the three boys followed Jaden.

* * *

"That was well thought out." Seto complimented.  
"Still, Jaden ran a high risk of SK taking over because he still fears him." A black haired boy rubbed his temples and a small teal haired boy patted his shoulder comfortingly.  
"Atleast he can use his powers, Chazz. We don't have to worry as much about them dying because Yami and Yuugi can knock him out of it if need be. They know how." The blunetsoothed.  
"I know but Syrus,we just got him to the point that he will use his powers." Chazz stressed.  
"They'll be fine." Zlegna soothed.  
"We can only hope." Jack sighed.

Wolf: What is going on?

Bakura: You're the author, you should know!

Wolf: I don't know exactly what is going on myself but hey, ya know whatever.

Zlegna: Review!


End file.
